Who are you really?
by broadwaybound2016
Summary: I am not great with summaries, this is my first story so try and give me a break. We are going to find out who Rachel Berry really is, what is she hiding and why hasn't she told anyone else in the Glee club. Who is Brooke?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry lay in her bed waiting to hear the sound that would will her to get out of bed. Three minutes later and the words mommy where flowing freely through the baby monitor on her nightstand. She sat up in bed and stretched, stepping out her bed and making her way to the room right across from her, she opened it up and was greeted with the sight of little brown curls and bright blue eyes starting to fill with tears. She crossed the room and scooped up the baby in her arms running her fingers through the little girl's tousled curls and smiling down on her.

"Don't worry Brooke, mommy's here, how did you sleep baby girl?" Rachel cooed at the baby.

Brooke answered by nuzzling in her mommy's neck and using her tiny hand to stroke her mommy's cheek "I hungry mommy!" Brooke said while yawning and stretching.

"Ok baby lets get something in that cute little tummy of yours." She said while tickling Brooke's tummy electing giggles from the tiny tot.

Rachel went through their morning routine of changing Brooke and feeding her and then went back upstairs to change the baby into her clothes for the day, deciding on pink overalls with a white ruffled shirt. Then she proceeded to her room where she sat Brooke down with her favorite stuffed bunny and a few books. Rachel got dressed deciding on some jeans a white t-shirt and some black converses.

Rachel turned when she heard Brooke babbling to her bunny Mister grumbles about what she had to eat this morning. She scooped Brooke up bringing her bunny along. "So brookey you ready to go?" Brooke nodded her head showing off her big bright megawatt of a smile.

Rachel strapped her in her car seat and proceeded to drive to the supermarket while going over the list in her head. She arrived at the supermarket and went through the store while talking with Brooke about what she wanted to do today.

When she turned the corner to go to the cereal isle her cart bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where the hell you are going, blind bitch" Santana Lopez looked up and was met with none other then the wide brown eyes of Rachel Fucking Berry. " Berry awesome not only do I have to see your ugly mug in school everyday but now you have to invade my summer to, Jesus man hands what did you do follow me here?"

Rachel got more infuriated with every word that spilled out of the Latina's mouth. "Sorry to break it to you Santana but there are other people who shop here besides you and your ever-growing ass, has Sue been going easy on you this summer because it looks to me that you've gained a few especially in your face, careful or you and Zizes may get mistaken for each other, oh wait then you could finally get Puck back because didn't you loose him to Lauren even thought your always clamming to be the hottest piece of ass at McKinley. Guess you ass isn't as special as you think it is! " Rachel said raising her voice and as her voice started to lower in volume more and more sarcasm seemed to come out.

Santana looked shocked at first but then her face soon started to sport that smirk that Rachel knew so well. "Wow look who decided to grow some balls over the summer, got to hand it to you Berry, I would never have thought that would come out of your mouth, and the sarcasm, I guess me being around you for so long is starting to rub off on you!" She exclaimed. Wearing a proud look as if to pat herself on the back for making Rachel into a normal teenager finally. She thought (maybe just maybe some people could actually stand this side of Berry, not her, hell no not her, but at least Finn would get a break of that annoying cow trap of hers, damn how Berry could rattle on about the most…wait what was I saying.)

Rachel was seething at this point; the look Santana was sporting was irking at Rachel more then anything else. She wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off of Santana's face so badly. Her fists were balled up and she was at the point where she swore she was drawing blood. Her own smirk started to creep onto her face as she repeatedly imagined her first making contact with her life long tormentor's face. And then a blood-curdling scream was heard and both girls' head shot down to stare at the face they had both ignored during their little exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I really hoped you like the last chapter excuse the grammar mistakes and spelling if there were any. Quinn will be coming into the picture soon and the chapters will be longer, sorry for how short this one is.

Rachel was suddenly completely calm as she immediately slipped into mommy mode picking up Brooke and holding her to her chest while whispering calming words into the baby's ear. All while completely ignoring the utterly confused girl she had been seconds from punching.

Santana stood there a look of confusion adorning her face. In her mind a million thoughts were running through her head (who the hell is this? Why is she with Rachel? Why is Rachel so good with her? Is that Beth? Is she still in touch with Shelby? Would Shelby allow the dwarf to take care of her daughter, I mean the daughter she didn't give up? Holy shit Berry kind of looks hot today damn her ass looks good in those jeans!) Santana was snapped out of her thoughts when Rachel faced her.

"Well Santana as great as our little talk was, I have to go home now, hopefully we won't see each other until school starts back, so here's hoping I'll see you in two months and not a day before." She turned and began to walk away I just stood their dumbfounded (what the hell, no way, that bitch doesn't just get to dismiss me. No one blows off Santana fucking Lopez!)

Santana took of running and caught up to Rachel in the parking lot just as she was strapping Brooke into her car seat, she approached Rachel wearing her best HBIC look. "Ok what the hell? First of all no one gets to talk to me like that, I talk to you like that not the other way around. Second who the hell is that baby and why do you have her, is that Beth?" Berry just stood there for what seemed like a whole fucking hour. "Well Berry spit it out who is that? Did you steal her? Did one of your fathers finally go straight and stick a woman? Is she a dwarf like you? Tell me who she is? Why are you with her?" Berry still said nothing and just looked at me like somehow if she stared hard enough I would have the answer "I don't have all day, come on, TELL ME!" Santana screamed she had enough of waiting.

Finally she gave up and turned around until Rachel screamed at her "SHE'S MINE" She stopped dead in her tracks.

Please review if you have time I would love to know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading guys. None of these characters belong to me only to the great Ryan Murphy.

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. It means a lot to me!

Now on to Who Are You Really Chapter 3!

"What?" Santana asked once again confused, she didn't know why but she was praying to God she had heard wrong.

Rachel struggled to speak, it came out as a soft whisper "She's mine Santana." She looked back at the car holding her daughter who had drifted off to sleep in her car seat, and then she turned back to Santana "She's my daughter!"

Santana stared at her not knowing what to say (How could Rachel have a daughter? Whose baby is it?) "Holy shit Berry really, really, a baby in high school how Teen Mom of you. Oh god please tell me it is not Finns!" Santana said with a look of absolute disgust adorning her face.

Rachel actually laughed out loud at that. "No, no, I can guarantee you that she is not Finn's baby." She said with a slight smirk.

"Damn thank god for that, I would feel really bad for that baby if even half of her had Finn's genes, I should have guessed that, she doesn't seem like a complete moron and she's definitely not a clumsy ass giant baby." She said with a straight face, not an ounce of teasing could be heard in her voice.

Rachel laughed again "Well thank you Santana, I'm glad that you think that my daughter is not an idiot, or somehow disproportionate." She said with a teasing tone to her voice but her face was absolutely serious.

"So Berry what are you doing now?" Santana said with true curiosity in her voice.

"I'm going home as you can see," she said pointing to the baby. "This little one is in need of a nap."

"Well umm…. maybe we could meet up again this summer if…you uh have my number you could give me a call? She said lacking the normal confidence that Santana Lopez's voice usually had.

"That could be cool." Rachel said smiling, then she did something unexpected and hugged Santana Lopez, she could feel the tough Latina tense beneath her, but soon she relaxed and awkwardly patted the pint sized diva on her back. Rachel soon released her. "Ill see you around Santana." Rachel turned to leave but quickly turned back around when she heard Santana speak up.

"Hey Rachel I never thought I would say this to you, especially you actually, because you know you kind of bug the shit out of me, and I mean you ramble more then anyone I know, and you have this really irritating voice that just becomes so shrill and…"

Rachel interrupted "Santana I get it. You're not really helping yourself here and your kind of starting to piss me off."

"Ok sorry, sorry I got a little sidetracked, what I was trying to say was that even with all of our past umm…" Santana trailed off not really sure what word to use to describe there troubled past with each other.

"Problems" Rachel supplied the word.

"Yeah, problems, that even with all of our past problems it was actually really good seeing you." Santana said genuinely.

"Santana it was really good seeing you to." Rachel said smiling, turning to leave again, but was interrupted again by Santana she laughed and turned around. "I'm getting the feeling you really don't want me to leave!" She laughed again.

Santana laughed "Actually Rachel, I just wanted to say thanks, thanks for telling me the truth and not making up some bullshit lie about it, it kind of feels good to be trusted with something as big as this. And don't you dare tell anyone about all this mushy shit I'm saying, got it Berry?" Santana said, another one of her famous smirks making its way onto her face.

"You have nothing to worry about Santana, remember I have my good girl, loser diva reputation to protect." They both laughed. "And Santana, your welcome, just don't make me regret trusting you."

Santana gave a silent nod that Rachel accepted knowing what she was saying without saying anything at all. They both smiled at each other and headed off in their own directions. Santana silently hoping Rachel would call her, because she had a feeling there was more to this story then Rachel was letting on and she didn't want to admit but she was actually starting to like this side of Berry. And then there was Rachel who was smiling to herself, happy that she finally had told someone, and they hadn't immediately jumped to calling her a slut like she had been imagining, but instead they actually were understanding and accepting of it or well her, even without knowing all the details. Now all Rachel had to do was make sure that Santana didn't find out the truth about Brooke.

I don't want to be a pain, but if you could please review. I would really appreciate it. It makes me smile and It makes me update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and subscriptions, you guys are amazing! Quinn will be in the next chapter and you will find out who Brooke's father is soon!**

Summer passed quickly, more quickly then anyone wished it would. Senior was fast approaching and soon enough it was everyone's first day of there last first day of high school.

Brittany's summer was spent hanging with Quinn, contemplating why Santana had been ignoring them both, refusing to hang out with them. Never giving a good reason as to why she couldn't. She also spent the summer trying to get Lord tubbington to be healthier, putting him on a diet but he just kept gaining more weight, according to her its from all the late night snacks he's been having. He also refuses to quit smoking.

Artie spent the summer mourning over his breakup with Brittney.

Tina and Mike spent their summer together still blissfully in love and returned to Asian camp where again they were co-counselors; they spent most of the time sneaking off into each other's cabins.

Mercedes started her summer dating Sam but after his family moved, she moved on to a complete douche bag on the football team, who treated her amazingly, always praising her which for Mercedes was great, but for everyone else it meant trouble, because they would soon meet the new Mercedes, with a bigger attitude then they could have ever imagined. The chip on Mercedes shoulder had tripled in size over the summer.

Kurt spent the summer with Blaine talking about New York and their futures. And picking out his wardrobe for senior year, taking the time to carefully organize each outfit for everyday of the year.

Puck spent the summer cleaning pools, unfortunately for him Lauren broke up with him, because he could no longer afford her daily amount of candy bars.

Quinn and Finn spent the summer together mostly miserable but both refusing to break up with the other. Quinn had her reasons, she wanted to win Prom Queen her senior year and Finn was her ticket, she also still had the ridiculous notion that Finn was the person she was meant to be with. In the meantime Finn was just waiting for Rachel to finally agree to go out with him again.

Santana had spent the rest of her summer with Rachel and Brooke. She had become completely attached to the bundle of joy and loved her with every fiber of her being. Brooke had even started referring to her as Aunt Santana, Auntie Tana, and Auntie Santi. She also spent her time getting to know this side of Rachel, the one that she had never shown to anyone from school. This side included amazing taste in music from classic rock to hip-hop and r and b. To the fact that her fashion sense was actually quite good, she had at least thirty pair of jeans to the curve hugging ones that showed off every asset she had perfectly, Santana had really like those ones, to the ones that where baggy and full of holes. She loved leather jackets and graphic t-shirts. She had also learned that Rachel had a banging body after walking in on her in the shower a few times, once on accident and four times, by well those were not accidental. She also now knew that Rachel cursed like a sailor, when Brooke wasn't around, that she was funny, and sarcastic, and actually had a really dirty mind. Santana had even substituted her old horrible names for many new affectionate nicknames such as stumpy, babe, Rach, Munchkin, Star, and Brown eyes. Santana now considered Rachel to be her best friend she had spent all most every day with her and Brooke either going to the park, watching movies, swimming, having a sleep over, or just kicking back and chilling she was attached at the hip with Berry and her mini-me. But even though she knew that she was closer to Rachel then anyone else, a part of her still remained closed off and Santana couldn't help but to wonder why.

She had spent the last day of summer at the Berry household with Rachel and the munchkin.

Rachel had finally come clean to her last night as to why her parents were never home. Before she had always lied, continually saying they were on cruises or on a business trip but last night she told her the truth.

"Come on Rach, come clean, you know you want to, tell me why your dads are never here." Santana said.

"This is stupid Santana it doesn't matter, why do you even care." Rachel said the question obviously not meant to be answered. Rachel just wanted to change the subject.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace, until I beat it out of you that is." Santana said a smile gracing her lips.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you just don't be such a smart ass." Rachel said laughing.

"Aha Ill believe when I hear it, but the truth this time don't go spouting some bullshit about how they are just on another business trip, I've been here, pretty much every day for the last two months and I haven't seen them once. Tell me the truth; are you hiding them from me? Are they in the house right now and your just to ashamed of me to introduce me to them?" Santana got up and started looking around opening doors and checking under tables. "Mister Berry, other Mister Berry are you guys here, come out, come out wherever you are!"

Rachel was now laughing hysterically at the Latina's antics. It was funny how close they had gotten in a matter of months she felt like they had been best friends their whole lives.

"Glad I could get a laugh out of you, you seemed a little down this morning when I arrived. Come on Rachel tell me what's going on. Why were you sad this morning? And why are your dads never here? If it really is about me you can tell me I wont be mad or hurt." Rachel gave her a look. "Fine I would be a little hurt but not mad."

"Come on babe just tell me, I'm your best friend right?" Rachel nodded in agreement. "I though so, so just tell me."

'Fine, fine Santana if you really want to know the truth, you got it. You want to know the god-awful truth well her it is. The truth is that…the truth is that." Rachel kept stopping; her eyes beginning to shine as tears threatened to spill from them, her throat closing up and not letting the words slip past her mouth. Santana sat digesting what was happing to Rachel, why was she getting so upset. When the tears started falling from Rachel's eyes, Santana scooted from her seat closer to Rachel and wrapped her in her arms.

"Hey, shhh, its ok, come on sweetie, its ok, you don't have to tell me now, you don't ever have to tell me if it makes you this upset." Santana said whispering it into the girl's ear while rubbing her back and running her finger's through Rachel's long brown hair.

Rachel hiccupped in response slowly trying to calm down her breathing and when she finally was able to get the words out they where muffled and chopped up but somehow the Latina understood them perfectly. "They left me."

That's all Santana needed to hear and when Rachel's sobs wracked her once again, only this time more frequent making it even harder for her to breathe, the Latina began rocking her a softly back and forth and softly started singing in her ear.

You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back

Where there is love, I'll be there

I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do

Just call my name and I'll be there

I'll be there to comfort you,

Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you

I'll be there with a love that's strong

I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter

Togetherness, well that's all I'm after

Whenever you need me, I'll be there

I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love that respects you

Just call my name and I'll be there

If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you

'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there

Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah

I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there

I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there

Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah

I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there...

"Ill never leave you Rachel, Ill always be there for you." Santana whispered to the almost sleeping girl.

**Please review it only takes a few seconds and It inspires me to write and makes me feel so good. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! It means so much to me. Quinn will be introduced in the next chapter.**

Santana was awoken the next morning when a loud cry was heard. She turned expecting to have a little more room to get off the bed, but instead was met with the hard floor when she rolled of the couch. She quickly looked up over the couch to see if the sound had woken Rachel but the diva lay perfectly still. She got up muttering curses all the way up the stairs, hearing the cries get louder with every step that took her closer to the source of the sound. She opened the door and was greeted with Brooke standing in her crib with a red and splotchy face, multiple tears running down her face.

"Hey Brookey what's with the long face huh? Are you hungry? Or did you make a mess in… never mind no need to finish that statement I would say it's the latter one because of the awful smell coming from you." Santana said laughing while trying to plug her nose.

She opened Brooke diaper. "Wow holy Toledo, what is your mom feeding you kid? I have changed you before and it has never been this bad, geez." She said plugging her nose and waving the other one, which did nothing to alleviate the awful smell.

Soon enough Brooke was changed and she was back to her smiley, happy go lucky self. "Awe theirs the baby I know and love." She leant down and blew raspberries on her tummy eliciting multiple giggles from the tiniest Berry.

She scooped her up and took her downstairs seating her in her high chair and preparing her breakfast. "So what do you think today kid, strawberries or bananas?"

"Nanners Aunt Tanny!" Brooke said banging on her high chair from her excitement.

"Ok nanners it is, so you get to have Molly come over and play with you today wont that be fun?" Santana said in her best silly voice.

Beth stuck her tongue out as her answer; clearly she was not as happy about it as Santana.

"Hey none of that, it's a lot more fun then what your mom and I have to do today, you know what we have to do?" She asked, clearly Brooke did not know the answer because she just sat their oblivious and happy like always. "Well I will tell you young lady we have to go to school. UGH!" She said and after she stuck her tongue out again making the baby bust out in loud hardy giggles.

They continued their little game of back and forth during breakfast until Rachel entered, clearly exhausted. "Mommy" Beth exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey you two, I can see your having fun." She looked at Beth and laughed. "And haven't you made a mess of yourself huh?" She said turning and giving an accusing glare to Santana.

"Hey, hey, hey, Babe that was all her, I had nothing to do with it, you know she eats like a monster when she's really hungry, hell she would eat through her high chair if we allowed her to." Santana said defending herself.

"Uh huh sure go ahead and blame the 2 year old, that will help your case." She said her tone evident that she was joking. "Anyways enough playtime we have to get ready for school we are late as it is." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Come on why don't we just skip, you know you want to babe, and come on, its going to suck your going to go back to being the looser annoying pain in the ass I cant stand, and I'm going to go back to being the bitch that bullies you. Do you really want that?" Santana asked her voice showing that she was clearly angry at the situation.

"Santana we already discussed this, we will stay friends outside of school but in school things will remain the same way they have always been." Rachel countered back.

"But if you could just act the way you do when we're alone and if you dressed the way you do outside of school, then I'm sure people would accept you and you wouldn't get bullied anymore, then we wouldn't have to pretend we still hate each other." The desperation was clearly evident in Santana's voice.

"We both know that no matter what I wear, and no matter how I act, I will not be accepted in that school Santana. The sooner we accept that the sooner we can get ready and go to school, and the sooner we can come back here and hang out." Rachel said while grabbing Brooke and walking away towards the stairs.

Santana just stood rooted in place, remembering back to the first day she threw a slushy at Rachel, back to the day she first called her man hands. She wish she could take it all back, because maybe just maybe if she hadn't have done it first, no one else would have.

**Please review it means the world to me and it just inspires me to write more, and faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promise the next chapter will be longer I just needed to introduce Quinn into the mix. I am so sorry about the mistake in the last chapter with the beth/brooke mix up. Thank you guys again for all the reviews, they really **

**inspire me to keep writing. **

**Love you guys! **

Santana walked into school first, Rachel had left five minutes later then her so it wouldn't look they had arrived together. Santana thought it was a stupid plan and wanted to say the hell with it and show up to school together. She had told Rachel she would gladly beat anyone up that said anything to them about their friendship. Which had been a huge mistake because it had meant sitting their for a good ten minutes while Rachel made a whole speech about how she did not condone violence and how she would never want me to resort to violence even if it was to defend her. I thought it was stupid but of course I listened. Damn Berry and her stupid morals.

I arrived at my locker just in time to see Quinn and Brittany turn the corner and head toward me. I wished I could turn around and go back to Rachel's, but it was to late they had already spotted me. I really did not want to talk to them about why I had been ditching them all summer, because no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't tell them the truth. Oh great here they come.

"Hello Santana I'm surprised to see you here after I hadn't seen you all summer I thought maybe you had moved or been abducted by aliens." Quinn said with that little smirk that just irked me to no end.

Brittany engulfed me into a huge hug "Oh thank goodness your ok, I guess this means Ill have to apologize to Lord Tubbington. When you were gone I just assumed he had taken you because he seemed so secretive and usually he tells me everything."

I of course kept a straight face because this was just normal Brittany; I had missed her over the summer.

I saw Quinn's eyes move towards the door, so mine did as well, trying to see what she was looking at, that's when I saw Rach, god why did she have to go back to wearing those awful sweaters and those ridiculously short skirts, well in all truthfulness I didn't really mind the skirts, but damn those sweaters were just but ass ugly. I looked back at Quinn, assuming to see some kind of disgust or hate flash through her eyes, but no that is not what I saw at all, because the look she was giving Rachel right now, well it had me more confused then ever.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**The story will progress soon enough and you will get the back-story but for right now I want it to be a sort of mystery. Thank you for the reviews!**

Santana's p.o.v.

I paid extra attention to Quinn all day when Rachel was in the room that is. I saw the looks she gave her, and I wasn't really able to place them until I saw them again but this time they were from Finn, also directed at Rachel, geez how come I hadn't noticed before, was everyone always this into Rachel? I recognized instantly the looks Quinn had been directing towards stumpy, they were the same lovesick puppy looks Finn had been giving the last two years. I couldn't for the life of me realize why Quinn giving Rachel those looks? She focused in on the two again, Quinn was right where she had left her, dreamily looking at Rachel, a small smile adorning her face and a slight glint in her eye, but this was new, Rachel turned around and saw Quinn staring at her but what surprised me more then anything, was the fact that she locked eyes with the blonde and then blushed and turned away.

What the hell is going on in this school? First I had to find out what is going on with Quinn, because there must be a reasonable explanation for this; there is no way in the entire world that Quinn Fabray remotely likes Rachel Berry.

The day ended and thank god the glee club meeting wasn't until tomorrow. She jumped in her car and sped off to the Berry house as fast as she could.

Normal p.o.v

Rachel arrived home to find Brooke happily playing with her airplane while Mister Grumbles sat up beside her.

She snuck up behind her and scooped her up tickling her in the process. "Hey boo bear, how are you doing? How was your day?" Rachel asked.

"Awesome" Brooke said with a huge smile.

Rachel kissed her chubby cheeks until she started to squirm and asked to be put down so Rachel set her down to continue playing with her toys.

Next thing she knew Santana was busting through the door with a look on her face Rachel had never seen before.

"Hey stranger, what are you doing back here so soon?" Rachel asked truly surprised, to see the fiery cheerleader.

"What do you mean, where else would I be?" Santana said not really knowing why Rachel had asked that.

"Well I just assumed that once school started back you would start hanging with Brittany and Quinn more, I mean they were your best friends for years and you and Brittany were more then friends for a long time also." Rachel said while wiping drool from Brooke's chin.

Santana ignored her last comment and bee lined for Brooke easily swiping her from Rachel's lap and swinging her around the room making her laugh hysterically. "Hey squirt, I never thought I would miss you so much, but seriously all I thought about today was, I wonder what lady bug is doing?" She said while kissing the girls cheeks.

"I think she missed you too." Rachel said.

"Did you hear something buggy? Because I know its not my best friend, because my best friend would never be insecure enough to think I would ditch her, to hang out with her number one tormentor." Santana said talking to the baby with an evil smirk.

"Hey I'm not insecure, I jut thought that after all summer of hanging out with us two boring people, you would want to go have some normal teenage fun with the people who have been your friends for years." Rachel said trying to make Santana understand that her words were true.

"Nope I could never get sick of hanging with you two, you guys are my favorite people in the world. The only thing that can surpass you guys is breadsticks but even it is going to have some competition. Besides Quinn was never really my friend she was more a frenemy and Brittany was, well she was my uhhh special friend." She said smirking.

"Ha-ha yes I know what Brittany is to you, but come on you can't tell me you haven't missed them over the summer, even just a little bit?" Rachel said her bottom lip jutting out.

"Nope the lip isn't going to work, I am telling the truth, when I was with you guys I didn't miss them at all." Santana paused and dared to as the question. "Why did you?" Santana said another evil smirk making its way onto her face.

Rachel just stood motionless, a shocked look on her face.

**Please Review! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so so sorry this took so long to update, but I combined two chapters to make it up to you guys!**

Rachel snapped out of it and abruptly turned around.

Santana set Brooke down on her mat and then chased after Rachel grabbing her arm and whipping her around so that they would come face to face. "Oh no way stumpy, you are not getting away from me that easily, you are going to tell me the truth." A look of pure anger on her face. "What is going on between you and Quinn Fabray?" 

Rachel went from being taken back by Santana's tone of voice, which she had not heard since the beginning of summer, to being completely livid at the mention of Quinn's name. "Santana unhand me this instant." Rachel said gritting her teeth, Santana released her grip and backed away, realizing what she had just done.

The look on Rachel's face turned from pure fiery anger, to one of broken sadness. Santana stepped forward and lifted her hand attempting to stroke Rachel's cheek only for Rachel to turn at the last second and move away from her. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and then she made a beeline for the door executing the perfect diva storm out, which she has obviously learned from Rachel, and as the door slammed Rachel flinched and the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes flowed freely. Her moment of overwhelming sadness was interrupted by Brooke's pleas for her Auntie Santi. Rachel scooped her up and held her in her arms rubbing her back and trying to comfort her little girl and also herself by telling Brooke that she would be back hoping and praying in her mind that she would.

The next week was extremely painful for both girls as they avoided each other in the halls, both trying to avoid eye contact but on the rare occasion they did, one of them would end up turning their head away, and both would end up with tears in their eyes.

Today was Friday, and both girls were extremely relieved that they wouldn't have to see each other during school hours, for two whole days, because it had been extremely painful, but at the same time they were both upset that they would no longer see each other, even for a short amount of time that school afforded. But they would both have to suffer during Glee practice today.

When Santana entered everyone was already there, Rachel of course was in the front row along with Puck and Artie. Quinn and Brittany were in the back, with Finn sitting next to Quinn his gorilla arm draped around Quinn's shoulders. Mercedes and Kurt were sitting in the middle row gossiping like normal, and Tina and Mike also sat in the middle row looking disgustingly in love. I thought about where to sit and settled for the back in the corner.

Mr. Schue entered the room late as always wearing one of his god-awful vests, that man has a serious addiction to those things. He started blabbering on about sectionals and solos and of course the twin divas had to interject nominating themselves for the solo. What surprised everyone including Shue was the fact that Rachel sat idly by a distant look in her eyes, and didn't say anything about how she deserved the solo like she normally would have.

"Rachel wouldn't you like to nominate yourself for a solo?" Mr. Shue said with a look of confusion on his face.

Rachel joined us back in reality. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue what did you say?" Rachel asked, clearly not knowing what we were even discussing.

"Rachel, we were talking about a solo for sectionals and how I though you may want to nominate yourself along with Kurt and Mercedes." Mr. Schuester said looking at little worried.

"Oh well, I don't think I'm going to try out for a solo this time around." Rachel said slowly slipping back into her previous state.

"Good thing, because I would hate for you to have another Diva storm out when I win the solo." Mercedes said with a smug smirk on her face.

I expected something from Rachel, anything really, but she just sat their oblivious to the world at this point. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh hell no Mercedes, we all know that if Rachel wanted that solo she would get it, and I don't care how good you think you are since this little ego inflation of yours, but trust me your not. In a few years Rachel will be on a Broadway stage singing to her thousand of fans while you'll be here teaching music surviving on juju bees and cereal." This had gotten everyone's attention including Rachel's, she was now starting at me with an unfamiliar look in her eyes. "Guess what none of us are going to make it out of here except for Rachel, because she has something else none of really have, she has talent and the heart to go with it." I stopped and glanced around the room taking in everyone's faces most where shocked and some had a look of blazing anger. "Oh and you want to know another thing…." I was cut of by a scream.

"Santana stop." I looked over and then I was looking straight into the eyes of no one else but Rachel Berry's. She stood up and was about to walk out like she normally does when I yelled. "Screw popularity."

She turned around and faced me and I smirked. I made my way down till I was right in front of her, I took her hands in mine, looking her straight the eyes and I said it loud enough where only she could hear me and again I said "screw popularity." Then I smirked and dragged her to the front of the room facing everyone, when she tried to let go of my hand I held hers tighter electing a small smile from her.

Puck was the first to speak because of course his perverted mind was the first to come up with a reason as to why we were holding hands. "Holy shit, my Jewish princess and Satan are getting it on, that is totally hot and you guys have officially been inducted into my spank bank."

This elicited a groan from me; right as I was about to jump down his throat everyone started spouting off completely stupid comments.

"Wow my gaydar was completely off on this one, how did I not realize this before?" Kurt said out loud but I think it was a comment mostly to himself.

"Oh hell no, is everyone in this club going gay, what are people going to think of me if I'm in a club with all gay people?" Mercedes said being a total self-absorbed bitch as always.

"This is low even for you Satan, using Rachel like this, its kind of pathetic just because you can't have Brittany you go for Rachel." Finn said and I really wanted to shove my fist down his throat, but the grip on my hand tightened and I calmed instantly.

Brittany didn't say anything, but I could see the hurt look in her eyes. Then my head turned to the person next to her, Quinn was wearing a face that spoke volumes but I wasn't quite sure what it was speaking about. Neither spoke but still their faces said everything.

Finally the room was silent and I was able to speak. "No one say another word." I turned to Rachel and saw a look on her face that was unreadable; I leant over to her and whispered in her ear. "We don't owe them any explanation, why don't we just go home." She perked up at this and slowly shook her head yes. I turned back to everyone. "Well it has been painful enough talking to you guys so…. We are going to leave now, you guys have a good practice." I said smirking at everyone as their mouths hung open, including Mr. Shue, I tugged at Rachel's hand and lead us both out to the parking lot, she refused to look at me at this point, so I tilted her chin upwards staring straight into her warm brown eyes filled with fear and confusion. "So that was interesting." I said trying to get a giggle out of her, being successful in my quest. Then her face turned cold again. "Hey stumpy, don't worry about what anyone said in there, its none of their business and we don't have to tell them anything, their opinions don't matter the only ones that count here are ours." She smiled a little bit at this. "You got it?" She nodded. "Now lets go home because I missed both of my girls and so far I've only gotten to see the big one." I laughed at this and she scowled. "And by that I mean the proportionally sized one, in height that is." She laughed and punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch that hurt!" I said faking hurt and pouting.

She smiled again. "Lets go home!" We both jumped in our cars and went towards home.

**Please please please review I know I don't deserver it but it means so much to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am so so sorry that I have not updated in so long, I really have no excuse except that I had a huge case of writer's block!**

**I hope you like this!**

They arrived at Rachel's house and as soon as Rachel had unlocked the door, Santana had pushed past her and ran up the stairs to her favorite girls room. She opened the door and was met with the sight of Brooke and Brooke's babysitter Molly.

"Auntie Tanna" The little girl said waddling towards her. Santana picked her up and smiled down on the face that she had fallen in love with.

Rachel stood in the doorway admiring the scene before her. She turned to Molly and thanked her, saying she would see her on Monday. Then when Molly had left she went over to her two favorite girls.

They stayed in the little girls room for a while, until they where interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Rachel made her way downstairs and opened the door revealing two blondes in their Cheerios uniforms. Rachel was taken back at the sight of them.

"Wow umm, I don't mean to be rude but what are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked confused as to why two girls who had always tormented her were suddenly at her doorstep.

"Well we came to see if what we heard in glee club was actually true, but seeing as Santana's car is in your driveway, I think we have our answer." Quinn said with a slight nip in her voice.

"Babe who was that?" Santana said coming down the stairs stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Quinn in Brittany standing there. "Holy shit!" 

"Santana go back upstairs, I can handle this." Rachel said wanting the girl to go check on Brooke and make sure she didn't start crying and reveal her presence.

"No way, I am not leaving you alone with them." Santana said throwing her best bitch look towards Quinn.

Quinn was about to make a snide comeback when a loud cry was heard.

Santana heard the cry and ran to the stairs and up to Brooke's room. Back downstairs Rachel was freaking out, she stood completely still in an almost catatonic state. The two other girls in the room were confused and silent until Quinn couldn't stand it anymore.

"What was that? Who is crying?" Quinn asked the confusion evident on her face.

Rachel didn't say anything she just stood stock-still. Minutes passed that seemed like hours and then Santana came down with Brooke in her arms. The little girl clearly upset, as soon as Rachel saw her baby's face she jumped straight into mommy mode. Reaching out for Brooke and cuddling her to her chest, Rachel slowly rocked the baby in her arms and started singing into her ear as quietly as possible.

"Who the hell is that?" Quinn said almost shouting but then quieting when she saw the looks on both Santana's and Rachel's faces.

**I know I don't deserve it but please review!**


End file.
